How he got his hat
by darkdreamlover
Summary: A short oneshot on how exactly Kisuke got his hat. Kisuke/OC


Kisuke oneshot

How he got his hat

* * *

><p>Rei was walking down the streets looking for a certain pair of boys, one with red hair and the other with orange. She ran a hand through her silvery white blonde hair as she stopped and looked around for a sign of them anywhere, and soon enough she heard arguing and headed in the direction it was coming from. Rei soon found Ichigo and Renji arguing and drawing quiet a crowd so she walked over and grabbed both of them at the back of their shirts and proceed to drag them off hearing them protest the whole way.<p>

"I swear I am a babysitter" Rei said holding both boys and sighing as she dragged them behind her "you both are children trapped in teenage boys I swear"

"we are not" Ichigo and Renji said at the same time "stop copying me!"

"children" Rei said as she saw her destination getting closer "knock it off" she then smacked their head together and they both groaned in pain and it momentarily stopped their arguing. "now if I hear you argue one more time I am knocking you both out and throwing your unconscious bodies into a deep hole"

Renji and Ichigo immediately stopped arguing and got as silent as the grave as Jinta opened the shop for Rei and she dragged them both inside of the shop.

"Oh, Ms. Rei back so soon" Tessai said and noticed who she was dragging as Tessai walked in front of her to the trap door.

"yes, fortunately didn't take too long since they love to argue" Rei said as Tessai opened the trap door and Rei threw them into the hole and listened to them bitch at her as they fell the whole way down "wimps" Rei then dusted off her hands "I feel better"

"would you like some tea?" Tessai asked as Rei nodded and then turned to walk up the stairs to find a certain shop owner.

Rei walked to Kisuke's door and gently tapped and waited only to hear light snoring coming from the other side of the door causing her to let out a small sigh. Rei then opened the door and entered Kisuke's room and let out a small giggle as she saw Kisuke was tangled up in the sheets with Kisuke sprawled all out over his floor.

"Kisuke" Rei said as she knelt next to him and gently shook him "it's time to get up sleepy head" her response was a groan and Rei just smiled and shook him harder "Kisuke get upppp"

Suddenly arms shot out and wrapped around Rei causing her to be pulled down on top of Kisuke and she let out a squeak in surprise. She then felt Kisuke nuzzle her neck and then Kisuke rolled over so Rei was on the bottom and he was lying on top of her with his head resting on her chest.

"go to sleep" Kisuke said as he got himself comfortable in her chest "you can be my teddy"

"comfy are we?" Rei said with a chuckle and Kisuke could feel her chest rise and fall as she laughed.

"your chest is very comfy" Kisuke said "got two nice pillows" he then grabbed one and kneed it "it needs to be fluffed out"

"Kisuke" Rei said and rolled her eyes at him "my breasts are not your personally pillows Kisuke"

"I thought we had an agreement" Kisuke said with a frown at Rei who just smiled and Kisuke then kissed her and sat backwards allowing her to get up.

Rei then got up and walked over and picked up Kisuke's hat and placed it on her head and smirked at Kisuke then walked over to him and he took it off and placed it back on his head and kissed Rei again.

"so why did you wake me up" Kisuke said with a yawn.

"Renji and Ichigo are waiting for you" Rei said "and Tessai made us some tea as well"

"I guess I could go down stairs" Kisuke said as Rei reached up and touched the hat "it's my favorite hat you know"

"Kisuke it's your only hat" Rei said with a laugh "you even remembered how you got it"

"yes I do" Kisuke said "from you" he then kissed her again

-Flashback-

"Yoruichi" Rei said as her and Yoruichi sat on the roof of Kisuke's shop that he had just opened

"yes Rei" she said as she continued to play with Rei's silvery white blonde hair braiding it.

"do you think a present will cheer him up" Rei said as she let out a sigh "he's been down since he and Tessai left soul society" Rei had worried present on her face. She had always loved visiting Kisuke when he was working, he was a genius and she always found the stuff he was working on rather interesting.

"probably" Yoruichi said with a sly smile "or you could just wrap yourself he might have a heart attack though"

"why do you keep saying that" Rei said as she felt Yoruichi stop braiding his hair "he had plenty of women wanting him in soul society"

"yes but he only wanted you" Yoruichi said "he probably though he would never see you again, so like I said just wrap yourself up"

"but I am not a soul reaper" Rei said "he should want one"

"you are just as strong Rei" Yoruichi said as she rested her head on Rei's shoulder "your faster, almost as fast as me, stronger, smarter and sexier than any other soul reaper, and besides you taught me my cat form"

Rei turned around a hugged Yoruichi and smiled "thanks Yoruichi!" Rei said with a smile "I will find him something he will love! See you later!" and with that Rei jumped off the roof and took off running leaving Yoruichi with a smile.

After several minutes Rei calmed down to a walk as she began to think more on what she should buy Kisuke. She has passed many shops and one was a book store that she was going to get him something but then she thought it would be as good.

"now what would Kisuke like..no what would he love" Rei said as she continued to walk and turned a corner and saw a hat shop causing her to smile "a hat will be perfect" she then walked into the hat shop with a smile and began to look around the shop. Soon enough she came to a white and green stripped hat that was sitting on a manikin with a man already looking at it so she quickly went over and took the hat with a smile and head to the register.

Rei was happily walking down the street with a spring in her step as she was swinging her bag back and forth. Her walking stop when she felt something and turned and followed it to see a Hollow was trying to eat a small boy.

"Hey!" Rei yelled at the Hollow "leave the little kid alone ugly" she then picked up a rock and chucked it at the Hollow causing it have a small crack in its mask.

"oo a delicious soul reaper" the Hollow said "how delicious"

"I am no soul reaper" Rei said and put the bag that she had on her shoulder "but I can still kick your ass" Rei then slammed her fist into the ground and rock spikes impaled the Hollow causing it to scream out in pain and detach some pieces of it.

Twenty minutes later was all cut up, bruised, and bleeding as she walked over to the little kid who was shaking in his shoes.

"hey sweetie it's alright" Rei said calmly as she wiped some of the blood on her sleeves not to scare the kid so much.

"thank you miss" the little said said with a smile and a sniffle.

"what are you doing hanging around here sweetie" Rei asked as the kid looked at her with sad eyes.

"I miss my momma" he said and got all teary eyed.

"don't cry baby" Rei said and held out her hand and the kid took it "let's go and look for your mother" and the little boy nodded as they started walking "so you remember where you last saw her?"

"we were getting ice cream" the kid said and Rei nodded and then lead him to where the ice cream guy usually set up his shop, and once they rounded the corner the kid let go of her hand and ran forward "MOMMA" he cried out.

"Kyoa!" the women cried happily and embraced her son who had jumped into her arms "thank you so much for finding him"

"no problem" Rei said with a smile and waved happily as they began to fade and once they were completely gone Rei headed back on her way to Kisuke's shop.

Soon she saw the shop and saw Tessai sweeping outside and smiled at Rei but it faded when he saw that she was all beat up and quickly ran over.

"Ms. Rei you are bleeding" Tessai said

"oh I am alright" Rei said with a smile "no worries, hey Tessai is Kisuke around here?" Tessai then pointed back into the shop and Rei nodded "thanks Tessai."

Rei then walked into the shop and looked around and saw there were still numerous boxes that had to be unpacked causing her to giggle to herself, and soon she saw Kisuke there looking through a box "Hey Kisuke" she said

"Kisuke's head whipped around with a large smile on his face until he saw how beat up Rei was, a cut lip, cut forehead, cut neck and various other injuries "your bleeding" he said and then grabbed Rei and dragged her behind him into the bathroom where he sat her down at the edge of the tub. He then noticed that Rei had a death grip on a bag she was holding "what's in the bag?" he asked as he started to clean up Rei's face.

"a present for you" Rei said with a smile "I have noticed you seemed to be down recently and I wanted to get you something to cheer you up"

"you could have wrapped yourself" Kisuke said with a smile "and I could have unwrapped you in my bed room"

"perv" Rei said and smacked Kisuke on the arm causing him to laugh as he finished cleaning the blood off of her face. Rei thought it was a good time and reached in the bag and pulled out a white and green stripped hat "I thought it would fit you Kisuke, I hope you like it"

Kisuke put down the cloth he had and took the hat and then placed it on his head and looked at Rei "so how do I look" he said with a smile

"handsome" Rei said as Kisuke looked in the mirror

"I do don't I" Kisuke said with a smile "I love it thank you Rei"

"anytime" Rei said and saw a smirk come on Kisuke's face. "what's that smirk for Kisuke"

"I have a present for you" Kisuke said and pulled Rei to him as he fell backwards on the bathroom floor knocking various things on the floor causing Rei to giggle from on top of him.

Down stairs Tessai looked up in worried from the loud crash but his worried died when he heard Rei let out a giggle and just shook his head and walked outside.

-End Flashback-

"I did like your present" Rei said with a smile as Kisuke leaned against her pressing her into the wall and kissing her "come on our tea is getting cold"

"fine" Kisuke said and kissed her again before following Rei downstairs so they could have their tea.

"what took you so long" Jinta said "we had to wait till you both came down"

"oh nothing that little kids need to know about" Kisuke said causing Jinta to go off saying he should know.

"go outside and sweep" Tessai said and he left with a huff.

After several minutes Rei and Kisuke headed down into the training area and found Ichigo and Renji waiting for them impatiently.

"finally about time you got here" Ichigo said "what took you so long?" and then Kisuke gave them both a smirk and Rei let out a giggle.

"Eww eww" Renji said

Kisuke then pulled out Benihime and charged at Renji and Ichigo causing them to freak out because they weren't expecting it.

"GO KISUKE!" Rei cheered from her spot on a rock as she watched Kisuke fight both Ichigo and Renji.

About and hour later , and an hour in to the fight Renji and Ichigo were getting winded and they had to rest most of their weight on their zanbatous and they were covered in cuts and brusies while Kisuke wasn't breathing hard and had no cuts on him.

"maybe they should train with Ururu" Rei said and walked over to Kisuke and saw winded they were.

"I can still keep going" Ichigo said but almost fell over and Rei let out a laugh.

"oh oh I know what to do Kisuke" Rei said and Kisuke looked at her "we should invite Kenny he would love to fight the both of them"

"HELL NO" Ichigo said "don't even think about it, he keeps wanting to kill me"

"aww is little strawberry afraid of Kenpachi" Renji said with a laugh and Ichigo then swung his sword at Renji and they started to fight with their swords leaving Rei standing next to Kisuke and she sighed at the scene in front of them.

"this could take a while" Rei said and then walked back over and saw at the edge of the rock followed by Kisuke who leaned back against the rock so he was between Rei's legs and she leaned down and wrapped her arms around Kisuke who began to gently stroke up and down her leg that was next to him "how long you think they are going to be at it?"

"probably an hour or so" Kisuke said "at least they are using their swords"

"yea true" Rei said and she felt Kisuke start to move so she sat back up and saw him turn around so he was facing her and she leaned down to be eye level with him and Kisuke pulled her closer and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her.

"I can think os something that we can do for an hour that is more entertaining" Kisuke said "then watching them fight" he then ran his hands up Rei's side while she was still pressed against the rock.

"really" Rei said and then leaned her forehead against Kisuke's and gave him a sexy smirk "are you thinking what I think you are thinking"

"I think so" Kisuke said and kissed Rei again and she giggled as he wrapped her legs tighter around him and headed up stairs to their room or as everyone else calls it Kisuke's room because they everyone thinks they don't sleep in the same room.

-45 minutes later-

"FINE!" Ichigo yelled at Renji "let's go hat and …" they both looked around and found both Rei and Kisuke missing "where did they go?"

"I dunno" Renji said as they both looked around the area for Rei and Kisuke.

-upstairs-

Rei had grabbed Kisuke's hat and placed on herself as she looked at her naked self in the mirror with nothing but his hat "I think your hat looks better on me"

"I have to agree" Kisuke said as he leaned on his elbows and looked at Rei and then got up and took her arm "I think I have to properly thank you again for getting me that hat"

Kisuke then pulled Rei back on the bed with him causing her to straddle him and Kisuke's hat fell off her head and she leaned back. Kisuke pulled Rei underneath him and kissed her and then kept smiling like an idiot at the women beneath him.


End file.
